LuCARio and the Mystery of the BEST STORY EVA!
by Orenji-sama
Summary: ShaneyDana get drunk...on POKEMON! This fic is the result. Oh yeah, there's stuff. And things. Perfect description, methinks. Rated M because Dana is a dork. A bit of language and mature themes.


Shane and Dana made this story. Its a true story! except for the whole "Fiction" thing. Yeah. Oh, the dogs Maggie and Betsy helped!

We don't own Pokemon...err, I mean, YES WE DO AND WE'RE GIVING AWAY TWENTY THOuSAND MEWS EVERY DAY!

Yeah we dont' own Pokemon that was a lie.

STORY TIME!

On a stary night in the pokemon world, LuCARio and his master were walking along a beach ..no...walking along a...lake.  
yeah that's it, Suddenly LuCARio turned to his master and said "Master...I have to tell you, I've been cheating on you with Ash..."

"That's okay, he replied, I've been cheating on you TOO!...WITH MISTY" He replied.

"Fuck," said LuCARRRRRio, "Thats gross!"

"She was, she looks like she's 8"

"Ew"

"Lets watch football, drink and hit on chicks so we pretend that we're straight...LIKE BATMA!"

SHANE'S TURN!

"No their so gay" LuCARio said. "I liek dem boyz."

"Your look like a blue rabbit."

"So?"

"It turns me on."

MAGGIE'S TURN!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-snore-

BETSY'S TURN!

WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF -lick-

DANA'S TURN!

The Master took off his glove and offered it to LuCARio, "just like old times eh?"

"no glove no love!" said Lucario, his master knew he was afraid of pregancies and mutliple STDs...

all of a sudden the voice actors changed, lucario was now the voice of a 2 year old girl and master is the voice of a racoon.

So basically the sex sounded like this:

RAGGHLLLLZZZEEEEE GOOO GOO GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SHANES TURN!

They fell into the mud, just like Ash and Pikachu. Oh, they're so gay. Misty's just jealous of da buttsecks.

"I less than three you," LuCARio said to Sir Aaron as he pulled the blankets around them, because they were in a bed.

"Oh. Yeah, about that...I've got twenty seven boyfriends," the master said. "Like Team Rocket."

"Ash! Misty!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Perfect timing," the mystery man said menacingly...oh wait, thats the movie I'm watching, not the fanfiction.

I got distracted, sorry.

"I thought we had something special," LuCARio and Dana said at the same time, because we have FANFIC TELEPATHY YAYYYYY OMGOMGOMG SHANEYDANA

"Nope. Bye!" The master skateboarded out of the room.

DANA'S TURN!

The mud bed was comfortable, but also had rocks in it so it exploded.

Lucario and sir aaron were suddenly in a field of flowers, professor oak was in a skirt, actually he was christina augelira but thats besides the point.

:I feel hot and cold at the same time!" Lucario said, his eyes glimmering with the passion of christ and the blood of the holy mary mother spirit of the keystone.

"its okay baby," Aaron galopped, "I'll give you some chocolate, in my country, its an aphrodicisac..."

I feel like I have a cold! APPLES! D:

Shane...s...turn...Faint

This is stupid. I don't like what Dana did so I'm going to ignore it.

LuCARio sobbed uncontrollably. "I LOVED HIM AND HE BROKE MY HEART. SO NOW I'M GONNA BREAK SOMETHING OF YOURS!"

But no one was there, so his sentence made no sense.

Then Brock walked in! LuCARio looked like a girl, so Brock flirted with him. Then he got confused and walked away.

LuCARio shouted "..."

WHAT THE HELL. WHAT THE HELL. ASH'S VOICE ACTOR IN THE MIRAGE SPECIAL SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE HIM. EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO HIT THE TELEVISION.

I'm back, what did I miss?

What? What do you mean the story didn't continue without me? YOU SUCK! I payed all this money and the fanfic took an intermission? THAT'S STUPID! LIKE PRIESTMAN!

This sucks. I'm going to give it back to Dana.

DANA'S TURN! THE LOSER!

SHANE'S TURN!

Dana didn't want to continue the story so I'm back.

Audience: WE HATE YOU!

Shane: SHUT THE #($ up!

LuCARio decided to go on a hunt for true love. He tried to seduce that stupid nerdy kid who follows Ash around. What's his name...oh yeah, Max.

Max: I have a green shirt! I MUST EMBRACE MY DESTINY! -shakes up the camera-

Everything was now upside down. LuCARio tried to walk, but fell from the ceiling to the floor and died.

THE END!

fuc k u 


End file.
